Hateful sin
by It's only a dream. Or not
Summary: This is about a girl that is mixed between Wendies mother, and Pacifica's father. Ashes mom died of cancer so she had to go live with her dad in Gravity Falls, but Pacifica says something that makes Ash explode, so thats out. Lol. Figure out what happened next. I do not own Gravity Falls. Doy! Oh and this story may contain big kid words and later on, big kid stuff. Enjoy!


I was walking up the steps of a wooden cabin, feeling a bit scarred about what was going to happen. That's when a tall girl with bright red hair and a plad shirt busted through the front door and made me fall right on my ass. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there." She exclaimed as she helped me up. "Not to be rood or anything, but why are you here?" She asked.

I never imagined that I would have to explain this after she knocked me down. So I didn't. "Well, let's just say, it's complicated. Where's your dad?" I asked. Before my mother died, she specifically told me to talk to him first and nobody else. The tall girl pointed inside and said that he was sitting in his big chair. Once I walked in I couldn't belive that all of them lived there. It was so tiney. "Hello?" I said as I made my way deeper into the minuter house.

A very big man sat in a humongous chair in the middle of the little living room."What do you want?" Hello asked in a slightly grumpy voice.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "My name is Sindy. I belive you knew my mother, Maria." My head was down and I was afraid he was going to pick me up with his giant hands and throw me out.

He stood up, his head about two centimeters from hitting the ceiling, and took one step twords me. "Who are you?" He asked as he ushered me outside. That's when I realised he had been hunched over inside.

"Well I'm not your daughter, I'm hers and someone elses in this town." I honestly had no idea why I was embarrassed that I was the daughter of the wealthiest person in town. Oh, it was probably the fact that I was an affair child, my mother faked her death, and ran away with me.

He crossed his arms and stared at me. "Let me guess. Maria told you to come here because she didn't want you. Why didn't she send you to your father?" Hello looked like he was angry, but hurt.

Eventhough he was being a huge ass whole, I had to come and do what I set out to do. "Actually she did. I just wanted to stop by and as to see if I could set up a date to meet my siblings." I didn't really look like them, but I kind of did. My hair was fully black but I remembered seeing that tall girl. We had the same nose and mouth. My eyes were a dark brown like my father's, but I besides that, we looked totally different.

The big man looked me in the eye and smirked. "You act just like your mother. My daughter works at the Mystery Shack, so you should go see her tomorrow." He said as he walked back inside.

That must have been the girl that basically tackled me earlier. "Thanks." I walked away from the midget house and headed for the road the mansion where a long limmo waited for me. Once I climbed in the driver asked me if I needed to make any more stops. I politely told him no as we made our town the mansion.

Buildings passed and faces flew by. I wasn't sure about how I felt, going to a mansion. Meeting my new step-sister. The peoplemail contacted my fathere the day before the funeral and sent me off a half an hour afterwords. I was still sad about my mother dieing from cancer, and I was angry that my good for nothing dad didn't do shit about it.

When we stopped I could see my new family standing by the door. My father was wearing a black suit, his brown hair was neatly combed and the fakes smile was plastered across his face. Beside him was my step-mother. She wore a beautiful black dress and her blond hair was done up like she was going to a kings party. In front of them was a girl my age in a soft blue dress and her golden hair looked much better than her mothers did. Taking a moment to look at myself, I sighed. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a pair of black boots. My shirt was black with the word, _lies,_ written across it.

I took two steps out and that's when it hit me. I was going to really hate it there! "Welcome Sindy!" He said with the word _fake_ written all over his face.

Every once and a while my temper got out of controlling, but people were lucky if I could keep the flames down a bit. "Stop acting like you want me here and be real!" My feet carried me to the back of the limmo, opened it, got my bag, and headed inside.

The house was just like any other rich persons house, big. The little girl with the blond hair caught up to me. "Hey! You can't talk to my dad like that!" Her hands went to her hips and she tried to puff her chest up to me.

Everything about this girl said 'snobby'. "Yeah, I do because he's my dad too, sadly. Did he ever mention that he left me and my mom to die and never gave us a single penny!" My voice cracked on some of the words. I could remember my mom laying in her hospital bed telling me it was all right, that my father would be there soon. He never came.

"You two probably wanted our money for crack or something!" She took two steps twords me and glared at me. "Your mom was probably a crack whore who died because she didn't care any more." That was the final fucking straw. I dropped my bag and swung my fist at her face. When the two colored, I could hear her nose crack and I could see blood come from her mouth and nose only to fall to the floor as fast as she did. Crimson red was marked across my fist. I grabbed my bag and headed back out the door.

With all the frustration going on in my head I could barely hear my father. "Ash, where are you going?" He asked.

I looked back with a messed up face. "You and your stupid fuckin family can go to hell!" I screamed at him. At that moment both parents went inside to see what I was freaking out about.

I wondered through the woods for a bit, suitcase in hand. Strange things surrounded me, making me feel a tad more normal. I came across a gnome that was sitting on a stump. He kept saying Shmebulock like it was something important, but I honestly didn't care, do I kept walking until I was to tired to walk. My suitcase was leaned up agents a log making myself a makeshift pillow. Not long after that I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about my mother, pretending she was alive.


End file.
